


Afternoon of Truth

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Jethro's does him a favor with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon of Truth

In retrospect, McGee would always consider the quiet phone call he overheard Gibbs make the start of it all. “I need to know. And you are the only one I can trust to find out for me”, he heard Gibbs grumble into the receiver. “Come by today, and I’ll arrange it so he will take you to lunch. Please.”  
That last word shocked McGee, he had seldom heard Gibbs use it. It shocked him almost as much as the relief that was obvious in Gibbs’ voice when he uttered the next, even more rare, words before he shut off the phone: “Thank you.”  
The rest of the morning McGee had trouble concentrating on the cold case he was reviewing since they had no active case at the moment. The rest of the morning he anxiously awaited lunchtime to see what would happen.  
   
When lunchtime finally came around, McGee was focused on Gibbs almost to obsession level. He was so fully invested in monitoring Gibbs that it took a few moments for him to register the sudden silence and change in atmosphere that pervaded the bullpen when the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. All agents and administrative staff seemed to freeze their activities and stare in the direction of the elevator. When McGee finally noticed and turned his gaze away from Gibbs to see what was going on, he immediately understood why. There was Gibbs’ friend, the woman they had seen pick him up a number of times from crime scenes, but also from the yard itself. What made her presence in Gibbs’ life so remarkable was that she was not a red head.  
   
The woman seemed oblivious to the attention she was garnering as her gaze swept the floor in search of Gibbs. Spotting him in the bullpen, she smiled and walked across to his desk. McGee couldn’t turn his eyes away from her and followed each of her movements as she approached. Who was she? What did Gibbs want her to find out? Who did Gibbs want her to have lunch with? As she reached Gibbs’ desk, he looked up, having ignored the change in atmosphere that had finally alerted McGee to the woman’s presence moments earlier. A soft, very un-Gibbs-like smile appeared on his lips as he saw her standing before him and he stood up to greet her with a kiss on the lips and a soft: “Kit”.  
   
Ziva beat McGee to the middle of the bullpen to get Gibbs’ attention and wheedle an introduction from him. With an unerring spider sense of when anything of interest was happening, Abby chose that moment to ascend from her lab and arrive in the bullpen, Ducky and Palmer in tow.  
   
“Jet,” the woman responded to Gibbs’ greeting with an equally soft voice and smile. Her arms, which she had automatically wrapped around Gibbs at the greeting, held him a moment longer before her hands slid down his arms to grasp his hands. The silence seemed to prolong to an eternity. Gibbs ended it with a quick bark of “Back to work!”, clearly directed at anyone who was not his direct team. They scurried to avoid his gaze and activity resumed around them.  
   
Gibbs turned the woman around and with a glare introduced her to his team. “Abby, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, Palmer,” indicating each as he spoke their names, “this is Kit.” Kit nodded to each. Introductions over, Gibbs remained silent and Kit bit back a smile before looking up at him questioningly.

****  
   
Anthony DiNozzo followed the whole scene in the bullpen from the balcony outside MTAC and felt a stab of jealousy at the sight of the kiss and hug between Gibbs and the woman. Having to control this first, he waited to descend into the bullpen even when he saw the entire team being introduced. Maybe it would be better to give this a miss. Then he wouldn’t have to fret over each detail of this little get together.  
   
Gibbs, however, seemed to have other plans. “DiNozzo!” he barked in his usual fashion. How did the man even know that he was anywhere near enough to hear him? And why did Tony always obey that command? Tony shrugged it off, schooled his features in his usual pleasant and obedient mask and practically ran to his boss’ side like an eager puppy. “Yes Boss,” he breathed as soon as he reached the pair standing at the center of attention.  
   
“Kit, this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my SFA,” Gibbs introduced. “Tony, this is Kit. I was supposed to take her to lunch today, but I am stuck with these personnel reviews I have to finish. Should take me another couple of hours. Your reports are done, you take Kit to lunch instead and bring her back here. Take the afternoon.”  
   
In the shocked silence from the entire team, a bewildered Tony automatically responded with his usual “On it, Boss!” and grabbed his gear. Then he turned towards Gibbs and asked: “Um.. Boss? Where were you going for lunch?” “Kit knows where to go, DiNozzo!” Gibbs responded. And with that, the subject was closed and Kit, smirking quietly, followed DiNozzo to the elevator.  
   
Tony was worried. Gibbs’ friend surely would not be pleased to be sent off with him when she had expected to be with Gibbs. And now not only was Gibbs dumping her on his agent, it was not only for a simple lunch. Gibbs had made it clear he was to entertain her for the entire afternoon. Maybe he should just take her to lunch and then send her shopping or something, whatever she wanted. He would skulk in his apartment until enough time had passed and then return to the office when Gibbs had met up with her after finishing his reports. On the other hand, if Gibbs found out he had disobeyed his order… Tony groaned quietly. This was going to be a hell of an afternoon.  
   
****  
   
As soon as the elevator doors closed on them, Kit turned to Tony and smiled widely at him, extending her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Very Special Agent DiNozzo. My name is Catherine Chesterton and I have heard a lot about you. Thank you for joining me for lunch today.” Tony looked startled for a moment, but after processing the friendly greeting slipped into his charming persona that usually worked so well on the ladies. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for an outrageous hand kiss in greeting before he spoke. “It is always a great pleasure for me to meet a beautiful lady,” he intoned with sparkling eyes, “and I look forward to being at your disposal for the entire afternoon!” Kit laughed and at that moment the elevator doors opened to the garage.  
   
Tony started to lead the way to the sedan, but Kit stopped him saying: “We’re taking my car, Tony.” He looked at the familiar sweet sports car standing right at the elevator exit and his eyes sparkled brightly before he sighed longingly. Kit threw him the car keys and said: “You drive, I have some calls to make.” Tony’s grin was infectious as he caught the keys realizing he’d get to drive the sweet car, then his gaze turned insecure as he asked: “Really? You trust me with this car?”. “Of course I trust you, Tony. If Jet trusts you with me, I certainly trust you with my car!” Kit replied, then noticed that Tony’s face fell. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked.  
   
“If you have calls to make, you must have other things to do. It’s okay if you want to blow off lunch and go do them. I’m not Gibbs, after all.” Kit was already starting to get used the quicksilver changes in Tony’s moods. From sparkly flirter to insecure little boy, from confident very special agent to self-deprecating man. Tony was looking down at the car keys in his hand and only looked back up to her when she had called his name twice. “Tony? Tony! Not those kinds of calls… they have to do with our lunch plans. Why don’t you stop worrying, get in the car, and start driving us south?” she smiled at him again. Still a little unsure, Tony did as bid and in another swift change of demeanor, gleefully settled into the car before starting it and driving them off the yard.  
   
As soon as they had left the yard, Kit took out her phone and started dialing. When answered, she quickly informed the maître d’ that the lunch she had scheduled was cancelled and after some smooth talking and a promise that she would visit the restaurant soon, she was obviously forgiven for the cancellation on such short notice and rang off agreeably. Then she called another number and after the obligatory small talk asked the recipient of the call whether it would be okay if she visited his park this afternoon with a friend. His park? They were going to a private park? Tony tried to listen in to the other side of the conversation to gather more clues, but could not make out the soft murmurs on the line. After placing another few calls, these short and to the point, Kit turned to Tony and said: “There, that’s all that done. I’m all yours for the rest of the afternoon.” Tony gulped. Then smiled.  
   
****  
   
As it turned out, the park was a theme park not far from the city and Kit had spoken to the owner with whom she was friends. While the owner himself was not there that day, he had arranged special access via the security entrance of the park for Kit and her company, where they were handed priority passes. Tony wondered briefly at the choice of venue, but his excitement over being in a theme park for the first time in years quickly took over. He did wonder how she knew it would appeal to him, and remarked that it was a strange place to go for lunch. She laughed and said: “Don’t tell me you don’t like this better than sitting in some stuffy restaurant!” He couldn’t help but agree with her.  
   
After grabbing some food at one of the food courts, they started exploring the park and soon succumbed to the pull of the rides. The remainder of the afternoon was spent talking and laughing and enjoying one ride after another. Tony exhibited childish glee not only at the thrill of the rides, but also at being allowed to cut the line. At some point when getting off one of the rides, Tony had grabbed her hand and they naturally intertwined their fingers. Tony did not let go for the rest of the afternoon except on rides. They made a strange couple to be walking around in a theme park on a sunny Friday afternoon, Tony in his designer suit and tie, Kit in black leather with her long curls streaming behind her; both clearly older than the average visitor, but both giggling like children whenever they exited a ride.  
   
Tony felt more than comfortable with Kit and they seemed to be able to talk about anything. He sometimes found himself confiding in her about things he had even not ever alluded to when with Abby, whom he considered his best friend. When the afternoon was nearing its end, he turned to her and held both her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and whispered in all honesty: “Thank you for this afternoon. I’m having a great time. I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of hours, but I feel like you’re one of my best friends already.” He feared he was making a fool of himself, but he could not help but be honest with this woman.  
   
Kit looked him steadily in his green sparkling orbs and replied very seriously. “Thank you, Tony. That means very much to me. I felt like I already loved you from all I had heard about you, but now I’m sure.” Tony was slightly startled at these words, but the next ones chilled him. “I am also having a great time with you. So I hope my next question won’t ruin things.”  
After a moment’s silence, Tony said: “If you think it might ruin things, then why would you ask the question?”  
“Because it’s important. To me, to you and to someone I love very much.”  
“All right. Then ask.”  
“How long have you been in love with Jet?”  
   
****  
   
Tony froze.  
This was not what he had been expecting and nothing in their afternoon of conversation had even hinted at this. It threw him for a loop. He considered his options while he gazed at her steadily. Looking into her honest and caring eyes, he felt a calm descend over his mind, and knew that he would tell her the truth.  
“Twelve years, five months and eleven days.”  
Kit tore one of her hands free and smacked him lightly on the arm with it. “You idiot,” she breathed softly. “Why didn’t you ever do anything about it?”  
“Several reasons. He’s my boss, he’s my friend, he’s straight, he’s a marine, he’s a man. He could kill me in an instant or cut me out of his life. Worse, he could pity me. It’s not worth the risk.”  
“You’ve thought about it carefully then?”  
“I’ve come close to breaking several times. Too much to drink, his life in danger, my life in danger, too many lonely nights added up. Yeah, I’ve thought about it carefully and decided I’d rather have what we have now then nothing all.”  
“Of course you would. But did you ever consider the alternative? You could have had it all, your heart’s desire!”  
“Not likely.”  
“There is always a chance! But you have to be willing to go for it.”  
“I don’t think HE would go for it, that’s the problem.”  
“You idiot,” she breathed again.  
   
For a moment, the two of them stood there glaring at each other. Then Kit’s gaze turned away from Tony and he could see the wheels spinning in her head. “All right,” she said then, “come on, lunch is over. Take us back to NCIS.”  
Tony was hurt. He had thought that he could be honest with her and she would understand. They had seemed so close this afternoon and she had said she loved him. Perhaps that was the problem. Of course. He had been stupid. She had also said that his answer was important to someone she loved very much. Obviously Gibbs. She was lashing out because he had betrayed her. He should of course have denied anything about Gibbs. She didn’t want to hear that he was in love with her lover. Maybe Gibbs knew how he felt and had sent her to make it clear to Tony that he stood no chance and should back off. Maybe she would even tell Gibbs to get rid of him. He’d blown it, big time.  
   
Tony followed Kit back to the car like a kicked puppy. Kit was very concerned. While she had meant to encourage him, Tony was obviously taking it differently. Again she considered his quicksilver moods and realized what he must be thinking now. Nothing she could say at the moment would get through to him. She’d let him cool off for the duration of the drive and then hopefully he would be amenable to listen to her.  
   
During the walk back to the car and the entire drive back to NCIS, silence reigned between them. Tony slumped further and further into his seat while driving, feeling a definite chill that had quickly evaporated all the joy and warmth that had accumulated during the fantastic afternoon. Kit was turning the whole thing over in her mind again and again. She knew she had to resolve this quickly and thought she knew how to get it done. But it would be public and probably not to Jet’s liking. On the other hand, it now was quite clear that talking about it was not either man’s strong suit and would get them nowhere fast. And she wanted this done fast. They both deserved some happiness at last.  
   
When at last they reached the Navy yard and pulled into the garage, Tony looked at Kit despondently. Should he beg her not to say anything to Gibbs? Should he promise her that he would stay away from Gibbs and would never come between them? Would she even believe him? In the end, he decided to simply ask her.  
“What did I say wrong?”  
Surprised that he was taking the initiative, Kit hoped for an opening. “Nothing, Tony. Nothing at all.”  
“Right,” he sniffed. “That’s why as soon as I confessed, you ended our afternoon and haven’t said a word to me since. Because I said nothing wrong.”  
Kit sighed. She would have been more than happy to lay the cards out on the table and assure him, but they were not hers to lay out.  
“Tony, it’s not what you think, I promise you. For the sake of the closeness we had this afternoon and for the sake of your own happiness, will you trust me once more? Please?”  
Tony considered her request for a moment. He really had nothing to lose anymore. Either she was going to tell Gibbs and ruin him or she might be doing this for his own good. It didn’t matter.  
“Sure,” he said lightly. “I’ll trust you.”  
“Thank you. When we get upstairs, follow my lead. Please, Tony.”  
“Okay.”  
   
****  
   
The ride up in the elevator was tense. Just before the light of their floor came on, Kit grabbed Tony’s hand and intertwined their fingers in what to Tony seemed like a parody of the genuine gesture it had been earlier this afternoon. She gazed at him seemingly lovingly and when the doors opened, let out a tinkling laugh. Somewhat startled but warmed by the sight and sound despite himself, Tony forced himself to smile back down at her.  
“Oh Tony, you’re so delicious!” Kit giggled at him. “I had a fantastic afternoon! Does it really have to end?” She behaved like a bubblehead.  
   
Everyone’s attention was on them now.  
   
Tony was confused, but kept his attention focused on her. He’d promised to play along and follow her lead, after all.  
He flashed his most brilliant smile at her. “Well, Kittycat, that depends! Do you want it to end?” he asked suggestively.  
“Oh Tony,” she sighed again and raised her free hand to cup his cheek and slide it to his neck. Then she pulled him down and kissed him.  
   
A kiss was a kiss, and she was a great kisser. Tony had been starved for attention for a long time, having been pining after Gibbs, and those lips enticed him to a passionate response. They were lost in the moment.  
Suddenly hands on their shoulders separated them almost roughly and they found Gibbs glaring at them both.  
“Who gave you permission to touch what’s mine!” Gibbs demanded gruffly.  
Kit looked from him to Tony and back with a smirk.  
“Which one of us are you talking to, Jet?” she asked sweetly.  
“You are mine and you’d do well to remember that, DiNozzo!” Gibbs menaced, and with that he lunged for Tony and kissed him even more passionately than Kit had just done.  
   
Silence seemed to pervade the entire Navy yard as everyone stared, gobsmacked.  
   
When Gibbs finally let Tony go in order for both of them to breathe, Tony seemed more gobsmacked than anyone.  
Gibbs glared at him angrily, but before Tony could say or do anything, Gibbs rounded on Kit.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing! You were supposed to find out if I stood any chance, not take a chance yourself! How dare you touch what’s mine!”  
Ignoring the angry marine in front of her for a moment, Kit looked at her new friend Tony. As Gibbs’ words sunk in, Tony’s face started sporting a goofy grin. The sparkle in his eyes showed a mix of emotions. She could see happiness there, love, desire, lust, amazement and just a little sadness that it had taken so long. He could only stare at Gibbs.  
Seeing Tony’s emotions clearly painted on his face, Kit turned her eyes back on Gibbs. She smirked and said softly: “Mission accomplished, Jet.” Then she turned him around to look at Tony.  
   
Gibbs hardly dared breathe as he took in Tony’s expression. But before he could start to analyze it thoroughly, Tony spoke up.  
“You sent Kit to find out if you had a chance with me, Boss?” he asked cheerfully. “I’m yours, Boss?” Then he turned serious and seriously seductive when confirming: “I AM yours, Boss. Always have been, always will be.”  
Gibbs let out a strangled moan before grabbing Tony again and kissing him deeply.  
Kit waited patiently for the men to come up for air again and then grabbed a hold of each by an arms.  
“Right boys,” she said, “now you’re taking me to dinner.” With a smirk she added: “Grab your gear!”  
   
****  
 


End file.
